Eri's Big Break
by Zakamore1
Summary: What if Eri tried to escape again from Chisaki, but this time, ran into Ochako? Watch as Eri brings two lovestruck dorks from class 1-A together and gets a new family through it, with all the craziness that comes with it. (wow I'm bad at summaries XD) an ErIzuOcha fic that's been in the making for a while now
1. Chapter 1

OK. LEMME TELL Y'ALL THAT THIS WAS AN EFFORT AND A HALF TO MAKE QWQ idk why either, I've had this idea in my head for… basically since Eri showed up in the series. And I think I started writing this before they went into the place to rescue her so that should be pretty telling in a lot of this ;^^ also not so proud of the end cause i just squeezed that part out right before coming here to post it, I just wanted to get this done so I can try and start on the rest of it. Either way, before this gets too long, THANK YOU ALL FOR THE NICE REVIEWS IN MY LAST IZUOCHA THING! It really fueled me to try and do this too! Hope you enjoy it, I'll try and not take like a year to write the next chapter but uh… no promises ;^^

* * *

Ochako had no idea why she was even down in this side of the city. Well, she did, her parents wanted to have her over or a special dinner together, but why she stayed the night was beyond her! Curse her mom's cooking, all tasty and filling and relaxing, put her right to sleep! Oh she didn't have time for that now, she was having to book it down to the train station as fast as she could and hope that Aizawa wasn't going to expel her for being late.

Luckily she had a good idea where she was, this was near enough to her internship to know where she was going, after all she and Deku would sometimes go back to the dorms together this way afterwards. Ochako grumbled as she felt that damn blush burn across her face again, just at the mere mention of his name. Even after nearly going into cardiac arrest from the prodding of the girls and even "confessing" to Deku, she couldn't get this darn… sensation that came over her from him. She was taking Mina's advice and accepting it, but right now she was a bit more concerned getting to school.

She came to a stop between two buildings, taking gasping breaths as she rested to one side of the alleyway.

"Good… lord…" she panted out, wiping sweat from her brow. "How far… is the train… stat-". Before she could finish her thought she felt something knock right into her leg. What Ochako saw though when she looked down at it was something she wasn't prepared for.

Laying on the ground before her was a young girl, maybe six or seven years old, panting hard gasps of air. She was dressed in a plain, long white dress that reminded her of a hospital gown. Her long, silver hair was messy and covering up most of her face, as well as a single horn that seemed to jut from one side of her head. What it didn't cover up though were the large red eyes staring up at Ochako in fear, signs of recently crying showing on them. But what really caught Ochako's eye was the bandages that seemed to cover the full lengths of her arms and legs.

Ochako immediately went to assist, a panic tone in her voice as she lifted the girl back up to her feet. "Oh my goodness are you ok!?" she said, slowly and carefully inspecting the girl to see if she was injured. "I-I'm so sorry I should watch where I'm stopping I guess." her attention was once again caught to the bandages around the girl's body but as she continued to stare she could feel the girl tremble in her grasp, feeling the want that the small child had to take her hand back as quickly as she could. Ochako wasn't exactly that skilled in dealing with kids, but she knew enough to ease off.

"Are you ok? Where did you run off from? Is your mommy or daddy h-" the gravity hero's words were cut off by the immediate reaction of the little girl clinging to Ochako's body, her tiny hands gripping with all her strength around her shirt while burying her head into her collarbone. Unsure what set her off like this, Uraraka could only wrap her own arms around the girl, gently patting her back as she heard the muffled sound of whimpers and the wet feeling of tears against her. "W-whoa t-there there sweetheart. I-it's ok…" she said, trying to be comforting. This was… waaaaaaaaay out of her usual skill set but what kind of hero would she be if she didn't try to comfort a crying child? Anyone would do the same in her situation; Iida, Tsuyu, and for sure Deku.

"…n't g…" hearing something coming from the girl, Ochako tried to listen closely.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"Don't go…" she heard it that time, and that set off the young hero in training's mind, only to be stopped by a new arrival.

"Ah there she is."

Once again Ochako's attention was drawn to a new figure in the surprisingly populated alleyway. This one however was much more foreboding and intimidating. A tall, darkly dressed man in a thick winter jacket and a formal suit shirt and tie under that, but the most defining feature was on his face. A large leather beak mask was strapped to the front of his face, giving him the look of an imposing bird-like creature. He stared down at the kneeled form of Ochako, but more specifically at the child she held in her arms.

"Thank you so much for catching my little Eri there." he said, in an almost sickeningly polite voice. "I swear she runs off by herself on every one of these walks of ours. Sometimes I don't know why I bother letting her out of the house." he stepped forward slightly, each step causing the little girl, Eri, to hold onto Ochako tighter. Ochako on the other hand just stared at the man, silently keeping her eyes on him even as he politely held out his hand, the latex gloves easy to notice.

"So sorry to bother you miss, I'm her father, Chisaki. Like I said we were out for some fresh air and all of a sudden my little Eri was gone." the man gave a sigh before taking again, but not one of a relieved father finding his child. More like an annoyed man having to deal with a child's antics. "Come along now Eri. We wouldn't want to… _bother_ the young lady, now would we?"

Eri's trembling in Ochako's arms stopped all at once, cold realization flowing through her blood as the man spoke to her. She knew exactly what he meant, she could hear the gloves start to move off his hands, she needed to go back now, she wouldn't let another person be hurt by her, not again not again not again.

But as soon as Eri began to squirm her way out of Ochako's grip she found the chestnut haired girl's hands wouldn't budge an inch. This… was different for Eri. Last time this had happened she was able to get out but… this time there was some… prepared strength in the grip of this girl. Soon enough, Eri found herself being lifted off of the ground, tightly and protectively held in this strange girl's grip. She pulled her head up just enough to look up at Ochako's face, seeing a stone cold stare being given to the man before her.

Chisaki was unsure just what was happening, usually Eri ran back to him by now and they could be back on their merry way. He figured he just needed to keep up the act a bit longer, what would this kid even do, run away with her?

"Ah yes, I suppose I should carry her, just so she doesn't run off ag-" but before he could even reach over to try and grab her, Ochako's foot made a hard turn on the concret. In an instant this girl was off, running with a speed greater than most olympics could hope to manage almost. "W-what the!?" he ran out from the alley but was sadly not fast enough to see where she'd gone, the girl now lost in the sea of people up ahead of where he was.

Anyone around, or those with a great hearing quirk, would be able to hear the blood pressure rising in him, and probably the blood vessel that just popped.

* * *

She wasn't sure just what she was doing. She realized she probably looked like a crazy person to everyone around her, running past them in a mad dash with a child in her arms. There wasn't really an answer that she could give… just that her body seemed to move before her brain could think of a reason why.

Finally coming off the adrenaline rush Ochako had a few seconds to think about what she just did. Technically, she just kidnapped this little girl and half of her was panicking harder from that. On the other hand, she had good reason to do it, that man was clearly abusing her so should she be panicking?

Her thought process was cut off when she noticed the girl in her arms squirming, thinking her grip might be hurting her. She quickly made her way to an empty bench and placed her down.

"Oh god s-sorry Eri I guess I was squeezing too hard…" she said, her hold on the girl much lighter. Still she was able to feel the girl's body shiver and shake, able to see the panicked look in Eri's eyes.

"G-g-gotta g-go back…" the little girl said, her voice barely a shivering whisper. "N-need to go b-back… n-n-not again… not again…" she repeated this over and over, eyes firmly set on the ground as she did.

Ochako was not gonna let that slide. "Eri…" she knelt down to her level. "You don't have to… never again. You're out now you're-"

"No!" Eri interrupted her, fear struck in her eyes. "Y-you're… n-not safe near me… n-not safe…" her eyes started to well up with tears again.

Ochako felt her heart sank as she watched this. This little girl was clearly broken from that man and didn't know how to help with it at all. "Nnnn…" she groaned, "Even Deku would be better at this than me…"

"… Deku?…" the slow sound of sobbing came to a stop and Ochako's eyes were met by Eri's own, the little girl staring almost in wonderment. Ochako was rightfully confused by this… how did she know about him?

"You know Deku?" She asked. "Green curly hair? Freckles? Has a kinda bunny hood on his costume?" At each question Ochako asked Eri nodded her head, her tears having now stopped.

"D-do you know him?" Eri asked, a little spark of hope in her eyes.

"Well yeah he's my… best friend." Ochako chuckled a little nervously, finding something weird about saying that… problem for later. But after those words were said Eri's little spark of hope seemed to shine brighter. "How do you know him though?"

"H-he… I-I ran into him… like you…" Eri mumbled out, almost embarrassed herself. "He tried to h-help like y-you… h-h-he had v-very… gentle hands…" a little smile came onto Eri's face as she thought back to it, focusing on the warmth of the memory.

"Yeah that sounds like Deku." Ochako smiled warmly along with her, finding it adorable how she thought fondly of him. Then an idea dawned on her. "Do you… wanna see him again?"

Eri was brought out from her thoughts at those words, looking back up to Ochako as they filtered through her mind. "R-really?" She tentatively asked and got a nod back. Eri's fight or flight response was brought back as her instinct to get as far away from Chisaki came back to her. There was only one response she could give.

"I-I-I'd like that…"

* * *

The train ride out towards U.A. was awkward for Uraraka. Once again she felt a thousand eyes staring at her and her newly acquired companion, hoping no one would think the situation was something other than it was. Granted she wasn't even sure what the situation was that caused her to take Eri across town, once again unable to keep up with her own heroic instincts it seemed. If she was being graded right now she'd probably get an A with what she's been doing so far. Eventually though she got out and away from the watchful eyes of the train goers, carrying the small girl out with her.

It was only at this time that she checked the time.

"Oh geez! I'm so late!" Ochako said clearly panicked. She fastened her grip on Eri and jumped out from the station, moving as quickly and carefully as she could to dodge through the other people in her way. It was during this time as she ran towards the gates of UA, dodging through several students that were most likely on their own break time, that she realized something. How exactly was she even going to explain to Deku why she brought Eri with her? Heck, how was she gonna explain it to her teachers, or _the police_ for that matter. She did just rescue a child from a clearly abusive caregiver. Dealing with one problem at a time, Ochako settled with trying to think of the right words to say to her friend about bringing Eri to him.

'Oh but what's even the right words?' Ochako thought as she turned the corner, in such deep thought and on such a strong autopilot she barely registered how close she was to her class. 'What am I supposed to even say?' she pulled open the door and walked through, eyes up in thought.

"Hey Deku, meet our new daughter?" Ochako said. Outloud.

In front of the whole class.

And Aizawa.

With everyone staring at her in stunned silence, even Bakugou.

Ochako just stared back at the class was a blank look, but in her head were the screams of utter fear.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Notes: ALRIGHT SO… this came a LOT later than it really should have ;^^ I completely apologize for that, all kinds of life stuff was getting in my way and knocking down inspiration and drive and… all kinds of crap.

BUT! YOU GUYS! WITH ALL YA NICE WORDS OF LIKING THE SHITE SHOW THAT WAS THE FIRST CHAPTER REALLY GAVE ME THE DRIVE TO FINISH THIS! X3 I really wanna thank you guys for all the nice words you gave for the first chapter and I do hope I can get the next one after this out MUCH earlier than it took me to make this one.

I mean I want that but ya know… fingers crossed alright ;^^

Anyways, enough waffling around, here's the long awaited part 2 of Eri's Big Break! Hope you like it!

(Quick note, any time I think about this fic for some reason the song "Sell Out" plays in my head. I have no idea why but I just needed to say it XD)

* * *

Izuku wasn't expecting THIS outcome to his school day. Sitting outside the principal's office with his best friend and the little girl that he met just a few days earlier that said best friend suddenly barged into class with, claiming she was their new daughter. Needless to say, he was having a hard time looking Ochako in her equally as red as his face.

Now how did this situation come to pass? Well for Izuku it was right as class was coming to an end…

* * *

Today was a pretty basic day of classes for the curly haired hero-in-training. Another day of having to periodically cover his ears from Present Mic during lectures, of rigorous training of his quirk, and of the usual antics of his classmates which today ended with Mineta getting smacked by one of the girls. But there was one thing that was bothering him all day, and that was the missing presence of one of his best friends, Ochako.

Turning his head towards the back of class as the final bell rung greeted him with the same sight he'd been seeing all day; her seat empty. He had an idea why she was late, she'd told him just the other day through text (which Izuku still had hyperventilating problems from) that her internship was near to her parents and was going to visit. So while he knew why she would be late… he was still a little worried that the girl he was crushing on hadn't shown up all day.

Yes no matter how much Izuku would deny it if asked directly, he couldn't help himself growing attracted to the first friend he'd made in a decade. At first he thought it was just his overactive mind confusing platonic and romantic but even he wasn't dense enough to notice the way he stutters out half his words in front of her or nearly has a heart attack every time she smiles that big beautiful smile-

"Midoriya!" Izuku's rosey day dream was interrupted by his other friend, Iida Tenya, who was stood in front of his desk.

"O-oh," Izuku stuttered out in embarrassment, not that Iida would know why. "What's up Iida?"

"I was going to ask if you had heard anything out of Uraraka." He said, pushing up his glasses as his arm swung out in his 'regulations mode'. "After all now that class is over, it's the perfect and most orderly time to check your phone!"

"Oh yeah um…" Izuku pulled out his phone and scrolled through his notifications, not seeing one from their friend. "Doesn't seem like it. Should we be worried?"

"It certainly is strange of her-" Iida wasn't able to finish his sentence as the door to the class was opened, Izuku lifting his head to see who it was in hopes it was Uraraka.

Sure enough there she was, looking distracted in thought… but she wasn't alone. Held up on her arm was a very surprising and very familiar sight of the young girl he had ran into on his internship, young Eri. And in this fraction of a second Izuku's brain had to process this, the next few words from Uraraka's mouth three a massive wrench into it.

"Hey Deku, meet our new daughter?"

Time seemed to freeze after those words. Either it was time that froze or his heart just stopped, feeling panic and confusion bubbling up inside of him. Everyone in the room was quiet, the moment feeling like it was lasting an eternity.

" _What the SHIT!?_ " no one was ever so happy for Bakugou being as brash and explosive as they were today. As soon as his confused yelling started it set off the fuse for the rest of class, a mad uproar of noise coming from everyone directed at both Izuku and Ochako.

"M-Midoriya! What is the meaning of this!? What's Uraraka talking about _your_ new daughter?!" Iida immediately asked his friend.

"Oh my gooooooooood~!" Mina squealed out, her eyes sparkling as they started to tear up, jumping in place with excitement.

"Hey Izuku! What the hell man!?" Mineta said as he socked the green haired boy right in the leg, though Izuku didn't even flinch at it due to still being in shock. "I thought you were one of us? When did you even have time to-" his voice was shut off thanks to Sero having come up behind him and taped over his mouth.

"Oh can it already. Though uh really Izuku, what is your girlfriend going on about?" he asked, throwing a thumb over to the girl across the room who was equally as stunned stiff as Izuku.

" _Oh my gooooooooooooooooood~!_ " Mina called out again, practically gushing with excitement as she couldn't keep her eyes off the new 'daughter' of her favorite 'couple'.

"If someone doesn't start explainin' shit in the next ten seconds I'm gonna-!"

"HEY!" Bakugou's rage was shut down by the overpowering voice and presence of the instructor, Aizawa Shouta, his eyes glowing red and his hair hovering up above him. The room was immediately still again, everyone's eyes locked on the teacher as his quirk was turned off, the man letting out a sigh as he rubbed his eyes. "All of you back to the dorms. Uraraka and Midoriya, please follow me to the principal's office."

* * *

And now here they were. They had been sat on a few chairs just outside the door to Principal Nedzu, and while they couldn't clearly hear what was going on inside they were the first to see just who was called into the office after Aizawa told them to wait. This included staff like Present Mic, Midnight, and even All Might (who he and Izuku exchanged worried and panicked looks). Once they all entered the principal's office Izuku could only here little bits and pieces of what was said in there, trying to do anything to distract himself from the situation of having Eri sat between him and Uraraka.

"S-sorry Deku…" Izuku was snapped out of trying to listen in by Uraraka's words, looking over to the girl who was nervously fidgeting with her hair, her other hand holding Eri's. "I guess I should have… thought the whole thing through before I just… barges into the class and… s-said that…" her face started to heat up, eyes firmly fixed to the floor as she tried to avoid Izuku's gaze.

"Uraraka-" Izuku was about to reassure her but was cut off by the door next to them opening, Aizawa standing in the doorway.

"Alright you two, come in." He said, holding the door open. As the two students got up from their seats Ochako started to pick up Eri before Aizawa spoke up again. "I think it'd be best if she waited outside for now."

Eri took a tight grip on Ochako as he said that, the gravity hero patting her head. "Um, I don't think she should be alone if that's the case…" she said, earning a sigh from her teacher. Aizawa snapped towards someone in the office and stepping out came Midnight, who sat down next to Eri with a comforting smile.

"Don't worry little one, Ochako will be just on the other side of that door." She said, trying to keep Eri calm. The silver haired girl looked up to Ochako for a moment before letting go of her, letting her enter the principal's office along with Izuku.

With the door now closed, the two nervous students were sat in front of Principal Nedzu, the adorable rodent flanked on either side of him by Aizawa, Present Mic, and All Might. "Now then," Nedzu said. "It's come to my attention that a… child was brought to school with you, Ms. Uraraka?" Ochako's only response was to nod her head yes, even the principal's adorable soft voice couldn't calm her nerves. "I see. Can you please explain to me how this came about?"

Ochako nodded her head again before she got started speaking, stumbling on some of her words as she explained how it was she came to meet Eri, how she ran off from the girl's supposed captor, and then her thought process of why she even brought Eri to UA in the first place. "I-I know it was stupid." she said, having a hard time looking the principal in the face. "I should have called the police or something… b-but I couldn't leave her there alone. I-I guess… my body just sorta moved before I could think?" As Ochako scratched the back of her head in embarrassment, Izuku and All Might shared a quick glance at each other, knowing full well what she meant by that.

Aizawa meanwhile groaned at how he now had two students that seemed dumb enough to follow All Might's way of thinking.

"I thought it'd be best to bring her here 'cause… well because she needed to be somewhere safe and… s-she wasn't going to go anywhere right away it seemed so when she said she knew Deku…" Ochako looked over to her friend next to her, feeling sorry once again for dragging him into her mess. "I-it was kinda the only way she'd come with me I guess…"

Nedzu nodded his head, tapping the bottom of his chin in thought as he thought over Ochako's story. The tension Ochako felt in her stomach was worse than any motion sickness she'd ever felt. "Your reasoning for what you did was admirable Ms. Uraraka. A child in need is something no hero can walk away from easily." Those words helped to untie the knot twisting in her stomach.

"However," …only to have it tense again. "You should have called the police before making such a drastic action. I believe your classmate Mr. Midoriya learned a similar lesson, and even with the same girl if the report from Nighteye is correct." Ochako's head then turned to Deku's in confusion (not noticing how All Might flinched at the mention of Nighteye). She hadn't actually figured out how Eri knew him, just that they had 'run into each other' as the child said.

"Y-yeah that's right." Izuku admitted. "Me and Mirio met her and her… 'father' when we were on patrol. I felt like I needed to do something but… Mirio held me back from doing something rash…" Izuku's eyes were to the floor, feeling his own tightness in his chest as he remembered how Eri frantically escaped from his hold, back to the sinister side of Overhaul.

"… g-guess I really screwed up huh?" And then that tightness nearly suffocated him as he turned his head to Ochako, her face a look of embarrassed despair and regret.

"A-ah n-no you didn't screw up! I-I was just-"

"Oh you didn't screw up at all!" Izuku's attempt to reassure his friend was interrupted by the nearly always chipper sounding voice of their principal (as well as Present Mic trying to suppress a laughing fit from the two students before him). "If anything you simply went a step ahead."

"I… I what?" Ochako was utterly confused at this point feeling like she missed something. Even Izuku wasn't sure what the mouse man meant.

"Don't you worry students." Nedzu said, standing up in his chair, only gaining half a foot more in height to them. "You'll understand all in due time. We have more pressing matters to put together now!"

"I suppose first," All Might said, finally speaking up. "Is what to do with the young girl."

"U.A. isn't exactly equipped to take care of someone so young." Aizawa said now, looking over to the principal. "Perhaps we should put her in a protective service or-"

Before Aizawa could continue his sentence the door to the room was pushed open, apparently having been cracked open for quite a while now. The quick, barefooted steps of Eri tapped on the floor as the silver haired girl ran to Ochako's side, her small hands grasping at the rim of her shirt. Fear stained her red eyes as she looked up at the gravity hero, lip starting to tremble.

"D-d-don't make me g-go. H-h-he'll find me. H-he'll kill them w-when he finds me…" Her eyes began to tear up, her breath quickening as she spoke. Midnight came in the room right behind her. "S-sorry sir! She's really scrappy and knows how to get out of a grip!"

Ochako didn't pay the pro hero any mind as she picked Eri up into her lap, holding her close and stroking her hair to try and calm her down. "D-d-don't make me l-leave…" Were Eri's last words outloud before burying her head in Ochako's side.

Everyone in the room were somewhat shocked by what just happened, only the two students having truly seen the extent of the situation with Eri. Nedzu was the first to speak up though. "I don't think we'll be needing protective services any time soon Eraserhead." He said, once again drawing everyone's attention to him, even Eri poked an eye over her shoulder to him. "It's clear to me we don't know the full situation of where this girl came from, and that she seems to feel the most safe in Ms. Uraraka's care." Nedzu took a few steps onto his desk, looking to the sight of Ochako cradling Eri in her arms with a bright smile.

"Ms. Uraraka, while your actions were greatly heroic in nature, it is important to know the consequences and responsibilities that come with such actions. As such, I see no better way of teaching you this than to have you be in charge of watching over this young girl." Nedzu's decree gave everyone in the room a shock, especially to Ochako. Her face paled slightly as her eyes darted around the room; to Deku's agape mouth and eyes as wide as hers, to All Might spraying blood from his mouth, to Present Mic looking like he was going to explode in laughter and Aizawa next to him looking completely dumbfounded.

Then her eyes fell to Eri. Looking down at the girl in her arms, the sweet, innocent, tear stained face of the girl she saved looking back up at her, the small fire of hope in her eyes flickering. Ochako was think that such a decision was beyond her capabilities, that she wasn't ready. But looking at Eri made her feel like it didn't matter. She needed to be there for her. To save her.

"I'll do it." Ochako said, not a shred of hesitation in her voice. This brought everyone's attention to her now, Present Mic saying he was gonna get whiplash from these turns.

"P-principal Nedzu, you can't be serious?!" Aizawa said, speaking up so his voice could be heard. "She's not old enough to care for a child on her own!"

"Quite true." The mouse principal said. "It would be difficult for her to take care of the girl alone. If only there was someone that could help her…" Nedzu trailed off, scratching his chin in thought again. He did however tilt his head to the side and look at Izuku, giving a smirk to the young man.

At first he wasn't sure what the principal was looking at him for, but it eventually clicked in his head. He turned to look at Ochako, paying close attention to how close she seemed to hold Eri. Izuku could feel his heart tug slightly as he stared and knew what he had to say.

"I-I'll volunteer!" Izuku said, standing from his feet to meet Nedzu's eyes. "I-it's kinda my fault Uraraka was even able to get Eri here to begin with r-really…" he gave a nervous chuckle as he spoke. Then he turned back to look at both the girls again, giving as bright a smile as the embarrassed young hero could. "But… I was to help, and make up for letting go." As he spoke Eri's eyes almost looked like they were shining up at him, mesmerized by the warm smile he gave.

"Well I think we're done here for now." Nedzu said, ignoring the gawking faces of the faculty around him. "Why don't you two take the young girl down to Recovery Girl, it sounds like she's been through a lot and I'd like our good nurse to take a look at her." Ochako and Izuku nodded in agreement to their principal's words, heading out of the office.

"Uraraka." Aizawa's voice picked up as they were leaving, the small trace of stress in his voice causing a chill to run up Ochako's spine as she turned to look at him. "Don't forget you missed a whole day today, you're gonna have to make up that work. Just be ready for it."

"Y-yes M-mr. Aizawa…" Ochako stuttered, turning back and gulping as the door closed behind them.

With the teachers and principal now left alone in the office the faculty turned their attention to the mousey hero, Aizawa starting off with a long drawn sigh. "Do you have any idea how this is going to look to the media?"

"Since when did you care about that?" Mic teased, snickering even as the erasure hero glared at him.

"I have to agree sir," Midnight said. "As cute as she is, and even with how noble the act Ochako made, it seems like a risky move given how the school's being seen as of late."

"I hear your concerns everyone." Nedzu calmly said, leaning back in his chair. "But, I believe this to be the best course of action. Ms. Uraraka was right after all, how could a hero stand by when a child needed help?" He nodded his head as he spoke, starting to lean back up and reach for the phone in his office. "Now that does mean we may have to take some… extra measures in our security. And we'll have to get the proper paperwork in order." His head looked between All Might and Aizawa. "I'll leave that to you two, seeing how this all happened thanks to your student's actions."

Aizawa and All Might shared a look between the two, All Might's more of embarrassment while Aizawa just looked more tired than ever.

The things teachers do for their students…

* * *

Izuku and Ochako were now alone, with Eri, in the middle of the hallway and as the door to the office closed an awkward silence rolled in between the two. The two barely moved from the few feet away from the door they were standing at, only looking over to each other and breaking into nervous laughter.

"Well this was… c-certainly an interesting day. Even by U.A. standards…" Midoriya said, scratching at the back of his head. Ochako's laugh grew a little, she knew exactly what it was Deku was talking about.

"C-couldn't agree more." She said, looking back down to Eri who was now looking back and forth between the two, looking like she was analyzing the situation. "Today has been a… wild day."

"Well I think it's been an AWESOME DAY!" The three were startled by the sudden loud and bubbly voice that Izuku and Ochako immediately recognized as their classmate, Mina Ashido. However she wasn't alone, as it looked like the whole rest of the class was behind her, some of them still shuffling out from around the corner.

"M-mina!? Everyone!? W-w-what are you all doing here?" Ochako asked, completely shocked to find the whole class now before them. She could also feel Eri's grip on her shirt tighten up slightly, getting the feeling the young girl was feeling slightly afraid by the new people.

"Are you kidding? You come to school with a kid in your arms and think I'm NOT gonna try and figure out what's going on? You might have gotten away for a bit thanks to Aizawa but that wasn't gonna stop me for long!" Mina gave a hardy laugh as she pulled out her wallet, reaching over to hand Jirou next to her a wad of cash.

Jirou gladly took the money and stuffed it in her bag, looking up to see Ochako staring at her, mouth open and looking dumbfounded. "What? I was curious too, she just sweetened the deal with money." she said with a shrug.

"W-well did you have to bring EVERYONE with you!?" Ochako said, the embarrassment starting to rise in her voice as her cheeks began heating up.

"Hey, all I said was I was gonna listen in, they all decided to join." Mina said with a shrug of her own and a teasing wink to her favorite non-official couple. The rest of the class murmured apologies and excuses, with Bakugou yelling at Kirishima and Denki if he could leave yet, only coming to a stop as Iida dashed in front of them all, arms pumping back and forth in the air as he spoke.

"Everyone! We have already overstayed our eavesdropping at this point! Now Uraraka and Midoriya need to go see Recovery Girl! Please leave your questions for after they've finished their official appointments!" Iida's voice carried over the group of his classmates, just as any class president's should in his eyes. His two friends behind him gave sighs of relief as he spoke, glad to be given a divider from the mass of confused classmates.

"Thanks Iida." Izuku said, Ochako nodding next to him.

"Don't misunderstand you two." Their relief was swiftly taken away as they heard the infliction in Iida's voice and the glint of light in his glasses as he turned. "When you two return, I will have several words and questions between the both of you."

Ochako and Izuku decided that now was the best time to try and get away from the whole situation they were in, turning around and speed walking as hard as they could towards the nurse's office, now both their faces were starting to burn up with embarrassment and fear of what was to come once they returned to the dorms…


End file.
